hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lights Out
Lyrics Danny: Lights out, you're talking too loud So just your mouth Who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out Who the fuck are you now? J-Dog: Lifestyles of the young and the reckless Checked in the real world that don't ask questions Dodging 'em bullets like a fucked up western Drag you on a rope till you're choked out senseless Kings or crown, we're the best around Got an underground army, yeah, we're holding it down We built our base in what we found It takes blood and sweat and always moving a crowd No skill? Then you're going the fast way Let me see you dance one from the AK Bullshit, now he's dropping names Who you know, what you do, it all sounds the same A piece of advice: quit dropping mine You'll be gone way before it even is your time Like a stripper in a cage making minimum wage You'll be gone like a dollar bill hitting the stage Danny: Lights out, you're talking too loud So just your mouth Who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out Who the fuck are you now? Charlie Scene: I'mma light your ass up 'cause you ain't got what it takes Your crew's riding my nuts, they'll tell you how my dick tastes Yeah, I'm shitfaced and all black, kooky creepy It's Charlie Scene, this shit is way too easy I'mma give it you quick, going straight to your throat I'll put the burner in your mouth to turn you into a ghost All these people making music with nothing to show Who doesn't have a band? Shit, I don't know What kind of sane person drops his own name? What kind of sane person boos his own band offstage? What kind of sane person drops a verse like this? These damn meds ain't working, I'm just too damn sick Just you coming out here has got me provoked Now I'mma cut your ass up like a line of coke I'mma roll your crew up like a fat-ass roach And put you in my ashtray 'cause you just got smoked! Danny: Lights out, you're talking too loud So just your mouth Who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out Who the fuck are you now? Another classic case, you crash and burn Funny Man: And it's true, you're dead wrong It's lights out, your last song Danny: The world has turned its face, you'll never learn Funny Man: And it's true, you're dead wrong It's lights out, your last song Danny: Walls closing in, they're falling down! Lights out, you're talking too loud So just your mouth Who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out Who the fuck are you now? Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *This song is believed by some to be a diss towards former clean vocalist, Deuce. **However, Hollywood Undead has debunked this theory in multiple interviews. **Interestingly, the line "Just you coming out here has got me provoked" is believed by many to be "Deuce, you coming out here has got me provoked," but like the first claim, this has been confirmed as false. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy